Nothing Like Love
by InfinityFinality
Summary: They couldn't call it love. They knew what they did was any number of things... But never love. Jacob/Leah without the happy ending.


A/N: I could very easily get flamed for this lol But I don't mind the idea so much... It was a darker concept, that I'm sure has been done before, but I had to touch it. I mean, why not, right? Maybe I'll call this phase "Once-Again One-Shots." I was very upset that there was no Jacob/Leah anything. And I certainly believed Renesmee was a much too convenient out... But you know what I just realized?

Leah was the ugly wife.

Disclaimer: I don't think I need to say it... You all know who Stephenie Meyer is...

_**Nothing Like Love**_

They couldn't call it love.

They knew what they did was any number of things: It was wrong, immoral, and unethical among other strong adjectives... Not to mention pretty damn pathetic.

But never love.

**Not that it stopped them.**

Every time they swore would be the last.

But truthfully, they knew that was a lie.

**Because they always ended up in the same place... Doing the exact same thing.**

It had happened like an accident one night as they both sat in their human forms, neither on patrol for that exact moment, Seth taking care of the perimeter just for one evening so Jacob and Leah could get some rest. They had been talking, nothing of any consequence, just notes about their individual patrols, scents they had passed by, possible hunting grounds...

But of course, it didn't take being able to read each other's minds to know what the other was thinking about.

"I know you now," Leah had allowed to slip, when all other conversation had died. "And not just because I can read your mind... I relate to those feelings... I comprehend them in a way no one else can... you have to know what I'm talking about... Right?"

"What of it?" Jacob had asked, not harshly, but lazily, as though it didn't matter... Though in his heart of hearts, he knew there was a certain gravity to those words... To the ideas behind them...

Through a mutual understanding, they had formed a bond.

And that was when it happened, like two magnetic forces of polar opposites no longer being held apart. They collided in a messy chemical reaction of lust and passion, both fulfilling needs that had been stifled and stomped out when their objects of affection had chosen another...

Both filling bleeding, gaping holes in their existence, because there was no one else they trusted to do the same, no one else that _could_ do the same.

In that moment, the understanding they shared was of more valuable than all the broken ones that had been left behind by others.

Afterward they had lain there in shock, but only slightly from what they had just done. It was more from the fact that they hadn't been caught: They should have guessed that werewolf sex was anything but silent.

They had apologized, had gone through that awkward tension of '_What have we just done?'_ and then they had, for Seth's sake, sworn to forget about it.

But a couple nights later it happened again. And then again. And no matter how many times they apologized, and squirmed in their own skin because they _knew_ what they were doing was wrong, they ended up revisiting the scene over and over...

So they stopped apologizing.

Because even though it was wrong, it felt just right enough for each one in their own right to want it... to desire it...

Eventually the guilt went away, the shame was just a small nagging in the back of their minds. It was easy enough to keep it from Seth, neither of them _wanted_ to think about it, so as soon as it was over, it was good as forgotten.

There was no romantic tension there. No hurt feelings. Just silent agreement... The words that didn't need to be spoken. The knowledge that they did not, could not, belong to each other. The knowledge that they only needed each other now, so that was what they would take.

She had let it slip one night, after the deed had been done, and he was resting his head against her chest, breathing slowly in and out...

"I love you..." she had whispered delicately, allowing herself for one moment to be swept away in the moment, just this one time. For that instant she allowed herself emotions she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

He had sat up on his side and looked down at her, the look neither cool nor warm. Just a neutral, knowing gaze that saw right through her, pierced down to her soul, and analyzed every facet of her being.

"No you don't," was all he said. And then neither of them said any more.

_He was not Sam. She was not Bella._

She had been his first, though he never said it, he was sure they both knew. Not that it would have mattered. It wasn't exactly how he had imagined it, but that didn't really matter either. That fact didn't make what they did any more significant in either of their minds. It wasn't like other people's first times, where they put it in some kind of shrine in their brains and remembered it for the rest of their lives.

No, their relationship was not a matter of the heart. It wasn't of love. It was simply a matter of convenience. Their touches, their kisses, their lust... It came from that mutual understanding. A mutual need that was aching to be filled.

So for as long as they needed each other, as long as they shared that understanding, they couldn't... _wouldn't_ say no.

For there was nothing else to be had for the wolf that loved a would-be leech, and the woman who couldn't be loved at all.

A/N: Well... I edited and revised and decided this is as good as it's going to get... Not great, but I don't know... I liked the idea... This is more of me trying to give Twilight a little more dirty... a little more nasty lol I hear tell that Stephenie Meyer is thinking about writing a story for Leah... I hope to God she doesn't lol I know it would be far too happy... And Leah is my favorite character simply for the fact that she's so damn miserable.


End file.
